Field of the Invention
The application relates to a panel assembly and particularly relates to a panel assembly having a touch function and an electronic device utilizing the panel assembly.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are very popular among the consumers for their versatile functions and thin and light designs. This type of electronic device is usually equipped with a panel assembly having a touch function. The panel assembly includes a transparent cover, a touch module, and a display module. Colored ink (black ink, for example) is applied around the lower surface of the transparent cover to form a decorative layer for covering a peripheral circuit of the touch module or other components that need to be hidden. In order to cover and shield the peripheral circuit of the touch module, borders formed by the decorative layer on two opposite sides of the lower surface of the transparent cover are necessary.